Current therapy for Idiopathice Pulmonary Fibrosis (IPF) is only partically effective in 25% of patients. Enbrel, recombinant human TNFR (TNFR:FC), binds both TNF and LT, which are inflamatory mediators, a more effective therapy for this ultimately fatan and not uncommond disease.